


I Never Planned On You

by Cecilosfangirl



Series: Working Class Hero series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilosfangirl/pseuds/Cecilosfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small little one-shot. It's my OC and the Stan twins looking in a cave searching for treasure. If you want to know more about my OC, you can read my story but you don't have to read it to understand this. It's just plain fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Planned On You

She really had no idea how they were able to convince her to do crazy things like this. But a small part in her knew that it was because she could never say no to Stanley but she also knew it was mostly to make sure they didn’t do anything too stupid.

“This is very interesting!” Ford said as he waved the flashlight in his hand around the dark, humid cave. “We never really investigated this place as well as we should have as kids.”

“Well duh point-dexter. We were 12.” Stanley told him with a huff as he climbed down one of the large rocks. He reached up and helped Catherine down the same rock.

The three flashlights lit up the damp cave and they looked around.

“Come on. This way.” Ford went on ahead of them and Stan rolled his eyes.

“If we end up dying, I’m gonna make sure he lives and I’m gonna kill him.”Catherine muttered under her breathe and Stan chuckled.

“I’ll help.” he said and they followed his brother down the cave. “So, uh, Ford. What are we looking for exactly?”

“I’ve done some reading about this place…”

“What a surprise.” Stan muttered as Ford continued.

“And I found out that deep into this cave, miners used to dig through here to look for gold and other minerals.” He turned around to them with a grin. “I thought it would be cool to try and see if we could find any.”

If you looked hard enough, you could see the money signs flash in Stanley’s eyes. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” he grinned and walked right past Catherine and Stanford. They stared at him in surprise and with a sigh, followed him.

* * *

Catherine gave a small scream as she felt something crawl across her arm. She swatted at her arm and moved closer to Stanley.

“I think we should go back.” she said and Stan smiled at her.

“Don’t be such a wuss.” he told her and she glared at him. She reached up a hand and softly ran her fingertips on the back of his neck. He jumped and gave a high pitched scream. Catherine bent over with laughter and Stanley gave her a shove.

“Guys quit fooling around.” Ford said, annoyed. But he didn’t see the rock sticking up from the ground and he fell into an opening in the cave with a yelp.

“Stanford!” both Stanley and Catherine yelled. They ran over to where he fell and they looked over the ledge.

“Ford?! Ford!” Catherine called but no answer came while Stanley ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“Ford?! Sixer? Come on man, quit messing around! Stanford?” he yelled. They waited with baited breathe as they strained to listen to any sort of sound. Finally after what felt like an eternity, they heard Ford’s voice yell up at them.

“Guys! I’m alright! You have to see this! It’s amazing!”

They both let out a sigh of relief and with some difficulty, they climbed down to where Stanford was waiting.

“Take a look at this.” he said and shone his flashlight around. The ceiling glittered with tiny crystals and they shone more brightly as Ford’s flashlight passed over them. The room had a sort of blue hue to it as the crystals reflected the light.

“Wow.” Catherine breathed out and she walked around, her eyes wide in awe.

“It’s just a couple of shiny rocks. Big deal.” Stanley said as he shoved his hands into jean pockets.

“Stanley, this is a very big deal.” Ford said with glare. “Do you know how much money these could be worth once mined, polished, and cut correctly? These could be very valuable and this place could possibly get the attention of some geologists….”

Stanley drowned out Ford as he continued to talk and walked over to Catherine.

“Isn’t this beautiful, Stanley?” she said as she stared up at the blue crystals that reflected in her eyes.

“I guess.” he said, sounding bored. He looked over at her and smiled.

She looked very beautiful in the blue light and the way her lips curled into a small smile made his heart flutter. He still wasn’t used to how she made him feel. It really surprised him when just before this they were shoving each other and just this morning, daring each other to see who could eat their ice cream the fastest which made her get a brain freeze. He had laughed so much when that had happened and Ford had called them childish though he was laughing too as she glared at them.

He never thought he would feel this way for any other girl after Carla, even more that the girl would be his best friend. He never really saw this coming.

She felt someone staring and she turned to meet Stanley’s eyes. Catherine felt herself blush and she looked away.

“Hey, why ya turnin’ away?” Stan reached over and turned her back to him. “You aren’t embarrassed are ya?” he said with a smirk.

“No.” she looked anywhere but his eyes. She couldn’t say anything else as her throat had dried up.

“Oh, and by the way, happy birthday.” he said and she let out a small gasp. He chuckled. “Thought I’d forgotten?”

The cool and damp cave suddenly felt warmer as he stared at her with dark and heated gaze.

Catherine felt her legs get weak as he leaned down and met his lips with hers. Her eyes fluttered close and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck.

“Too bad I didn’t bring a camera. I should have brought some mining equipment to get some of these stones out. I wonder what kind these are?” Ford said. “Hey guys, is it alright if I go back real quick to get some things? And maybe some books? I want to make sure we…..” he turned around and found that his two friends had their arms wrapped around each other and were completely ignoring him at the moment.

“.....aaannd they’re making out now.” he finished as his shoulders slumped with an annoyed gaze. He reached up, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was based off of a tumblr post for Starla but just changed Carla for my OC. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Keeps me motivated to keep writing.


End file.
